


Rebound Bound

by Suecue



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suecue/pseuds/Suecue
Summary: Astrid Leong, still rich and beautiful, blissfully Asian...and fearlessly looking for love.





	Rebound Bound

It was over and done. It felt good realizing that, oh yes. After so long a time, pretending their marriage would survive, what she knew was liberating. Even before she had accidently learned of his cheap infidelity. No more; she'd hidden her last expensive bauble. Sequestered her final costly gewgaw or whatnot. She was free, sad, she'd work through it though, but free. Free to be who she was, sans guilt or regret…Astrid, soon to shed the Teo once paperwork was signed and processed. The fog of denial, and the tainted belief that his headlong plunge into adultery was her fault, somehow, was lifting. She was leaving Michael, not he, leaving her. There would be no going back. Smiling over that thought, she floated like the serene, iconic goddess she was through the chipper crowd of excited party attendees.

He'd gone on to have his tawdry affair. Was he in love with his newest conquest? Had she ever suspected him of such treachery? There had been denial of another kind when she had thought so, but hadn't had the stomach to wrap her mind and heart around the acrid notion. He was so sure she cared nothing about him. Nothing! As her eyes had swelled beside him in the limo, on their way to wedding. Everything she had ever hidden had been to spare him any feelings of inadequacy. Had she been wrong in having done that? Perhaps, in hindsight, but her parting words to Michael sang in her heart…"It was never my job to make you feel like a man…"

She'd nurture and cherish their son, the child she'd conceived borne of their love. Astrid's stomach clenched as she glided by the assorted delicacies especially prepared for this engagement party. Had she loved Michael more than he'd ever loved her? She wished all the best for her cousin Nick and his blushing fiancée, Rachel.

Astrid hoped with all her heart that their marriage would weather whatever the storms of a life drenched in opulence and privilege blew their way. It would have to be love, incredibly strong and unbreakable.

And what of her? A soon to be newly-divorced, thoroughly unapologetic woman? With head held high, Astrid rounded yet another well-stocked, duly decorated table of lavish goodies. She felt the majority of eyes in the room squarely on her. One pair in particular, as her heart sped up, skipping several beats. Were her beautiful eyes, glowing as mischief flowed from them, playing a knavish trick on her? Not possible. He was here! Warmth emanated from her, cocooning her in lavish heat. Her heart was halfway up her throat by now as the blood in her veins ebbed and flowed.

"Hello, Astrid," her sensuous, eye candy-of-a-man ex-fiancé gently wafted her way.

Their eyes locked, and the pounding of their hearts was in unison.

She favored him with her delicate, enigmatic shadow of a smile, at first. But then, much to Charlie Wu's delight, her demur smile blossomed like a tan hua (night blooming Cereus) into a bona fide toe-tingling grin. Astrid snatched his breath away when she calmly murmured, "Nice to see you, here, Char-lee…"

Her poor ex's eyes popped as he watched her sashay away. He could not squelch thinking just how much he needed to have such spellbinding charm, elegance and exquisite beauty all for himself. And this time, regardless of what her family suffocating in money and power dictated, he was going to have Astrid. It was up to him to make it happen and not the other way around. He wasn't Young family ultra-rich, but he was no pauper either. He wasn't some groveling man far beneath her and the Empire her snooty bloodline had become. He came from new money, but money was money, right? New, or old, it all added up to a lot. So, take that, Singaporean elite.

He was Mr. Charles Wu, the eldest son of a tech billionaire. His family had means too in its own right, and if it was the last thing he did on this crazy planet, a world gone wild, he was going to marry Astrid Young. Exactly what he should've done long before this. Her marriage to that sniveling philanderer, Michael Teo, had been a mistake, an utter fiasco, according to the tabloids. Whatever it took, their union wouldn't be, it wouldn't go bust, not by a long shot. He loved this gorgeous, enchanting woman down to his bones. He was the only man for her; the man she needed to cherish her, and lavish her with love.

When Astrid smiled at him again, he wasted no time getting on the move, hurrying to her side, and gluing himself there for the entire evening. Let the Young clan think what they will, he thought. He brought her hand up to his eager lips, and when he kissed the back of her hand, Astrid trembled throughout his ardent gesture.

"When can I see you again?" he whispered close to her ear.

"Anytime you like, Charlie," she similarly returned. "As frequently as you like…by all means."

Indeed, all eyes in the room were upon them now, and the love rekindled in the reunited couple's eyes scintillated. Again, Charlie funneled into Astrid's ear, "Then by all means, I will."

"You'd better," Astrid enjoined with a pert twitter of a laugh that made Charlie more lightheaded than any concoction of intoxicating liquor.


End file.
